The Night
by Kalkervic5150
Summary: It's the night that they knew would come. They had prayed they had more time but time stops for noone


DEPRESSING STORY TIME!

okay, as much as I love Shika/Tema, we know that they will have to face the desision of how things will work when you live three days away in another country!

R&R please...um no hate comments please!

* * *

Temari slowly packed her things. She took her time in folding her clothing and placing them into the suitcase, but no matter how slow she went, she knew time wouldn't stop. She had dreaded this night for years…the night her whole world would be shattered. She held back her tears as she placed a picture of her and Shikamaru into her bag. It was a picture of the two napping together on a grassy hill. They were unaware that Yoshino had snuck up on them and took the picture so she could add it to the family album…after tonight that picture will no longer find place in the album.

Temari was startled by a knock at the door. She knew by the knock who it was, only one person in the village was lazy enough to only knock once. She regain her composure, preparing herself to tell him. She walked to the door and opened it.

Shikamaru had just finished visiting Kurenai and her daughter. It had become a daily ritual to visit them. He kept his promise to Asuma as well as he could. It had been about two years since Ai was born and barely a day went by when he didn't visit her. He would only miss her when he was on a mission. When ever she needed a babysitter he would volunteer. He learned fast that taking care of a baby is not a job for one person, he was glad Hinata was there to help. Shikamaru was now on his way to his house where she would stay whenever she was in town. He had a bad feeling ever since that morning. He prayed today wasn't the day…he hoped he had more time.

"Hi…" Temari said giving him a hug and a kiss as he entered. "What's wrong?" He asked her. She seemed rather sad. There wasn't an insult nor a smack on the back of his head for being late. He knew there was something up. "Shikamaru.." This was really not good, she had never used his full name since they started dating. She always called him shika-kun or her personal favorite, crybaby. "I'm leaving for Suna tomorrow…and I won't be coming back…" Shikamaru's heart dropped…this was the day, the day when their dreams and hopes are dashed to the wind. "You know as well as I do that this relationship, no matter how hard we want to, can't work." Temari spoke, her voice quivering ever so slightly…she began to wonder if she could really say what she wanted without breaking down. "We live three days apart from each other. The most time we spend together is three months out of a year." Shikamaru had a saddened look on his face. He knew from the start that this day would come, they both did. They can't take this relationship any farther than it has gone. They could never be together for the sake of their countries.

She was the daughter and sister of a Kazekage. She had family…even though it was only her and her brothers, she had a family to be there for. She had a country to help look after, being the sister of the Kazekage meant she too had a responsibility to them…she wouldn't consider moving…even if it was for the one she loved.

He was a Jounin. He made a promise to his late sensei that he would be there to look after Asuma's child. He had to protect the king. He promised he would protect them, and he couldn't very well do that if he was three days away from them. Shikamaru was not a man to break his promises…even if it was for the one he loved.

"I-I-I'm sorry, but you knew this day would come…for what it's worth, I would do it again because the time I spent with you will never leave my heart…" Temari struggled to maintain her composure. Her knees were trembling, her breath was shaky. "I-I love you…so v-v-very much…" She couldn't take it, a single tear escaped her eye, but before it had reached half-way down her cheek, Shikamaru pulled her into his warm embrace. It was then that she broke. Tears flowed like rivers from her eyes, she sobbed into his shirt. She held onto him, she never wanted to let go. She hugged him tighter as she began to bawl. Her knees gave out, but he was holding onto her so she wouldn't fall. Shikamaru just held her. A serious depressed look on his face. He dare not cry, he had to be strong…he had to be strong for her this time. It was her turn to let her feelings show and for her to be comforted. He knew how much this hurt her, he had never even seen her cry like this. The most he had ever seen was a few tears fall. This decision was one she didn't want to make, he knew she didn't want to do this…she had to do this. "I love you too Temari, forever and always, I will love you…" He spoke, trying to sooth her as she continued to cry into him.

They stood there embracing each other until she had calmed down. They remained in silence, just holding each other, neither of them wanting to let go. They were soul mates, they may have fought with each other a lot and had a never ending game of showing each other up, but deep down, they truly loved each other. Fate had screwed them out of happiness. They will never have the wedding they want, they will never raise the children they would have had. They must let each other go in order to prevent serious backlash from head councils. An marriage of two foreign ninja on a shaky treaty would never have went well. Especially two ninjas that take pride in their country over everything. In another life, in another reality, they would have had a happy life together. Sadly that life is not this one, so they must part. They must move on, not because they want to, but because they have to.

Temari was the first to break the silence. "Shika…will you stay with me tonight…just one last time…please." He just held her tighter. "Of course I will." That night they loved each other as much as they could, for it would be the last time. They forgot their problems, their differences and their country. It was just them and only them that mattered. After the hours of love making they held each other as they slept.

Temari awoke in the arms of not only her lover, but her friend and her true love. She gazed upon his sleeping features. His face displaying a level of conflict. He was having bad dream, he unconsciously held on to Temari tighter. She heard him murmur in his sleep. She couldn't understand it but it sounded somewhere along the lines of "don't leave me..please." Another tear fell down her face. She wriggled out of his arms. She felt so cold and empty when ever she left his embrace. She then got dressed and got her things. It was early, she knew he wouldn't be awake for awhile. It was better this way. Her heart couldn't stand saying goodbye to him and seeing his grief. She went into her bag and pulled out the picture. She laid it on the pillow next to him. "goodbye Shika…I'll never forget you." she whispered as she gave him one last kiss. Tears began to form again. She quickly walked out and headed home, not once daring to look back. When she had arrived home her brothers could tell that she would never return to Konoha. Gaara gave her a week off her missions. Even he knew that she wouldn't be able to perform with a heart that freshly broken. Temari unpacked her things and put them away. She began to check all the pockets making sure nothing else was there. Her eyes then went wide when something silvery caught her attention. She reached in and pulled it out. It was a small silver balled earring. Another tear escaped as she knew exactly who's earring it was. She was never one for jewelry. It was too feminine for her, that's not to say she didn't have a feminine side. She had one but only a very select few were aloud to see it. He was one of them, she found it fitting that if she was going to be a bit feminine she might as well use the jewelry of her lost love.

Shikamaru awoke hours later to an empty bed. He knew she would do this, he knew she wasn't one for emotional goodbyes so she would rather leave while he was asleep. It was a good thing he had slipped his earring into her bag when she fell asleep. He wanted her to have something to remember him by. He then looked at the pillow next to him. 'Guess she thought the same thing' he mused as he picked up the photo and looked at it. He liked the picture, they looked so peaceful, like they didn't have a care in the world. Shikamaru could feel the tears attempt to fall but he wouldn't let them. He had lost the love of his life forever, but he was still too stubborn to show any weakness again. He had the day off from missions today, so he decided to go out cloud watching, holding in all the pain. He held the photo close to his face, it smelled of her. He could never describe how beautiful she smelled, when ever he did he would say 'she smelled better than every flower in the desert.' He then placed it on his dresser so that he would see it always. He then got dressed and exited his empty home. "I need a cigarette." He said to himself as he walked towards his favorite spot. He will never find a love like hers again. He knows this, what is now left for him? He ponders as he looks up at the sky. The clouds are dark and large, clouds that are holding in the rain or so it seems. "Looks like it's going to rain…just a bit longer, I'd like to have a smoke first." he says again to himself as he continues to walk through the town...thinking about the love he lost and will never have again.


End file.
